Fluorite (MissFitt)
Fluorite is a character created by MissFitt and is a part of the MissVerse. She was subject to a series of secret military experiments that gave her the ability to manipulate ultraviolet light in a variety of ways. Appearance Fluorite has a slender build with pale purple skin, and her hair (in a low ponytail) and eyes are a bright blue from the fluorescence her gem, and as a result her physical form, emits. She is Lapis Lazuli's height. Her gem is a square cut purple fluorite that appears to be always bathed in ultraviolet light located on her navel. Her outfit consists of two parts, with different shades of a dull purple, reminiscent of a purple fluorite under visible light. Her elbow-length gloves, knee-high boots, and the diamond insignia on her torso are the darkest while her sleeves and pants are the lightest shade. Personality Fluorite is a quiet individual who prefers not to draw much attention to herself. Nevertheless, she is also kind-hearted and wants to do what is right; she will go out of her way to help others in need. She is also bright and curious, and can be fascinated by whatever she encounters for the first time. She is also an idealistic dreamer who tries to find the light at the end of the tunnel, no matter how discouraged she feels about a situation. This often makes her somewhat naive and absent-minded. If things do not turn out as she hoped, she puts the blame on herself and can become quite depressed as a result. History Not much is known about Fluorite's past, but it seems that she was originally from the Gem Homeworld. Even she does not remember. What is known is that at one point, she and several other Gems were recruited, either willingly or forced, to be subjected to grueling experiments meant to augment the standard abilities of Gems and create super soldiers that would be under the direct command of the military elite. As a part of these experiments, Fluorite was forcibly poofed and her gemstone was exposed to high levels of ultraviolet radiation for long periods of time. This artificial irradiation caused her to develop powers that have not been observed in other Gems of her kind. At some point, she and some of the other subjects escaped and went their separate ways, while the rest were made to serve Homeworld's ambitions. After a lengthy, undetermined period of time, Fluorite decided to set out to find her fellow prison mates. Powers and Abilities Fluorite possesses the standard abilities of any Gem, including shape shifting, bubble forming, and the ability to retreat into her gemstone if gravely injured. Unique Abilities The experiments she was subjected to endowed her with the ability to generate and use ultraviolet light, either from her gemstone or an outside source, in a variety of ways, including: * Energy blasts: Among her many acquired abilities is that she can channel the ultraviolet radiation she naturally emits in her hands and use them for various purposes, such as projectiles, a steady ray, or to add more power to her punches and kicks. At high levels, she can use them to punch through or tear holes into various materials, including metal. * Propulsion: If she aims her energy directly at the ground, she can propel herself up to high places. She can use this to temporarily increase her distance from the ground as well if she is already in midair (such as when jumping or falling). * Ultraviolet pulse: After generating enough energy from within herself, she can send it all out at once in a single wave from all directions to destroy any targets nearby. * Weapon formation: She can shape the UV light she has mustered into various weapons, like a long staff or a bladed weapon that, at high intensity, behaves as a solid and can cut through all kinds of material. * Defensive Uses: Fluorite can also use UV light defensively. She can either block attacks by creating a small wall with the swipe of her hand, or she can make a dome-shaped shield to protect herself or others from multiple attacks at once. However, the latter can be physically draining to her if sustained for a long period of time. * Image projection: She can also use her light to make holograms or visual representations of what she describes for demonstrative or artistic aims. * Illumination: Like other gems, she can emit light to see in dark places from either her gem or her hand. What is unique about this ability is that she can also use it like a black light. Weaknesses For all her strengths, Fluorite's power takes a physical and mental toll on her. Using UV light at high intensity or sustaining it (such as in her shield) for a long time causes her a lot of strain and often leaves her exhausted. This becomes more apparent the more she exerts herself. In extreme cases, she could risk having to retreat into her gem in order to recharge. However, being near another source of UV light, such as a nearby star, alleviates these symptoms. Trivia * It is uncertain whether or not there are other fluorites. This could mean that either there are no more fluorites or they are simply overlooked or ignored by the Gem Homeworld, as they are not widely considered as gems. * Fluorite does not know of any others of her kind, most likely due to her memory loss (which could be a side effect of the treatments she endured). She is not certain of what abilities she would have if she were not experimented on. * Ultraviolet radiation is usually undetectable to the naked eye. However, Fluorite's light is visible because of her fluorescent properties. * Fluorite is the first MissFitt Gemsona to be featured in and interact with other characters from another continuity, that being the Skies-ReVerse. * She is also the first Gemsona created by MissFitt to not have her design be based on one made in the Gemsona Maker on Doll Divine. Gallery General Fluorite4.png FluoriteByHand.JPG|Hand-drawn FlouriteMissFitt.png|Courtesy of AJDraws Category:MissFitt characters Category:OCs Category:MissVerse Category:Gemsonas Category:Approved Characters Category:Gems Category:Fluorites